


A Stealth of Ninja

by wistfulmemory



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't jinx fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stealth of Ninja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> wingedflight asked for Flynn/Eve, possibly ninjas

“How could this get any worse?”

“Well, we could have a stealth of nin—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Librarian!”


End file.
